Venus in Furs
|Story Romaji Title = Bīnasu in fāzu |Arc = Hunting Break Arc |Chapter = 108 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/108/page/1 |Volume = Volume 12 |Previous Chapter = RUN RUN RUN |Next Chapter = Miss Robot}} Venus in Furs is the 108 . chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Continuing from the previous chapter, Keima tries to force Chihiro to spill the truth whether they have kissed or not. Chihiro persistently denies all of Keima's advances, and breaks up the conversation by punching Keima away. The scene is changed to Keima's house where he is being treated by Elsie, complaining about real girls as usual. The sport festival has now arrived. Kodama and Nikaido are shown giving a speech to their students, which makes them confused. Ayumi is owning every race that she joins, while Miyako and Elsie are doing their best in their own. Seeing that Keima is not in the vicinity, Chihiro gives out a fake relief. After the cheering competition ends, it's time for the three-legged race, the event that's supposed to be represented by Keima and Chihiro. Chihiro has already given up, but Keima suddenly appears from behind. Getting ready for the race, Keima apologizes for his sudden questions before, before asking her the same questions, which makes her mad. Then the referee gives the signal with a gunshot for the race to start. Chihiro, who is surprised, clings onto Keima and blushes. Keima breaks away and yells not to touch him, as he dislikes being touched by real girls. They continue the race and take fourth place. The score now shows that their class is only lacking a mark against the senior classes. The final event is the 400m relay race, and its up to Miyako, Ayumi and the rest of 2-C's runners to win it. As usual, Ayumi ties up her hair (showing her seriousness) and runs at the usual quick speed. She beats the other runners by a large margin, being praised by Elsie, while Chihiro is grumbling to herself on how Ayumi can run so fast. The class is celebrating their victory, while Keima sits in the back, playing his PFP. For some reason though, Ayumi comes up to him, talking about her victory. Keima asks why she came all the way to where he is just to tell him that. Ayumi responds in a sincere-looking way that there is no harm in telling him so. She runs back to her classmates, continuing their celebration. Due to this event, Keima feels very uneasy of the advance of Ayumi to him, calling it as a 'vague flag'. The chapter ends showing the true reason why Kodama and Nikaido were so spirited about the festival. They made a bet that their own class would win, and the losing class's teacher will need to pay for lunch. While Nikaido is lavishly eating dishes after dishes of Yakiniku (roast meat), Kodama is crying as his money is being spent. Trivia * The title is *Chihiro's punch . (chapter 108, p.5) References Category:Summary